


Fireteam BAU vs. Crota

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [32]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, Kill to Heal Character, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The fight is down to the end Fireteam BAU vs. Crota.





	Fireteam BAU vs. Crota

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Forsaken, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Quotes from Wizard of Oz songs.
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

"I don't like it that we were allowed this close," Morgan said when the team started to look around after landing. They were near the Hellmouth, and there were no enemies in sight. Aaron looked at him and then at Spencer who was looking around but doing it a bit different. He wasn't sure what Spencer was looking for. Aaron was looking down trying to see what Spencer was seeing when Spencer stepped onto the platform that Dave had said was probably some kind of loading and unloading platform.

The ring around the platform started to glow, and Spencer looked out into the abyss as the ring made a noise and runes began to light up on it. Aaron narrowed his eyes as something began to happen. There were two small spires at the end of the platform and between them, a bridge began to appear. Morgan and Dave moved toward the bridge and began to walk onto it. The bridge didn't just appear all at once; it slowly formed out into the Hellmouth.

"It won't form unless you are in it?" Aaron asked his lover as he stepped into the circle with him.

"Yes." Spencer turned to look at him, and Aaron could just picture the smile that was on his face. Spencer had made sure that the G.A.R.C.I.A.s had enough ammo for the team before they had set off for the Moon. Each G.A.R.C.I.A. and enough ammo for a siege for each Guardian. Aaron had plenty of Sniper Rifle ammo, and Morgan had enough Rocket Launcher ammo to destroy the Moon, at least according to G.A.R.C.I.A., which Aaron didn't think was much off the mark.

The forming of the bridge was a slow process, but Aaron stayed right by Spencer as it was. Morgan and Dave slowly walked out the bridge and when another set of spires formed at the other end, the circle they were in stopped glowing. Aaron saw a glow start between the spires.

"Let's go," Spencer said, and he took a step outside of the circle. Aaron followed him. JJ and Prentiss were already walking toward where Morgan and Dave were waiting on them. The team circled around the hole that was in the platform at the end of the bridge, and they all looked up at Spencer as he finally joined them. Spencer nodded his head before taking a step out. "Geronimo!"

Aaron watched as Spencer started a controlled descent down into the Hellmouth and followed before anyone else could. He heard Morgan exclaimed and then there was a dark shadow above Aaron. Aaron assumed that the rest of the team followed behind them. The descent sped up, and Aaron started to notice that it was getting darker and darker and then darker again. It was getting a little scary on how fast he was going. Aaron prepared to jump up to cut his momentum. He tried to yell, but they were going go fast his voice was stuck in his throat. Aaron saw something coming up, and just at the last second he tried to pull up but he couldn't. He slammed down into the platform, and his shield dropped away, and he swore he felt a few bones jar almost to the point of breaking. He got out of the way though, pushing his body to move so that Morgan or the others didn't land on him. Spencer was at the edge of the platform looking out into the darkness around them. There were a few torches around them and bones. Lots of bones. Aaron wondered what kind of bones there was. Some looked human, but some did not. There was no evidence of other signs of remains. No metal bits or jewelry.

The rest of the team landed, and JJ shook off the landing quicker than the rest of them. Aaron wondered if it was something in the Warlock or if their jumping ability was better at resisting the pressure of the jump tube they were in.

"You seem to know what's going on, Reid. So what's next?" Morgan turned to look at Reid.

"I know no more than you but there was a circle, and when I stepped into it, it started to glow." Spencer shrugged like it was not that weird. Aaron knew though that sometimes Spencer saw this that his unconscious mind figured out but had no way of putting it into words to make the rest of them understand. Aaron figured that was why Spencer worked best with him. Morgan questioned everything. It wasn't a shock it had to be the way his mind worked when he was human, question everything and believe nothing except things that could be proven. Aaron could understand that and why maybe Morgan's mind clung too tightly to certain aspects. He was human to him with slightly corrupted memories.

Aaron turned around in a circle, taking in all that he could see. There were pillars of what looked like light scattered around, some were closer than others, but all were bright in the darkness. It was interesting to see what he could see.

"If only the bricks were yellow," Reid said.

"What?" Everyone else on the team said at the same time.

"It's from Old Earth, something about a Good Witch, a Bad Witch, and the Emerald City and the way to it was a yellow brick road." Spencer was pointing down at the ground below him, and Aaron saw the bricks or what looked like bricks that Spencer was talking about. "Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road, follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road. We're off to the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz."

Aaron decided that he wasn't sure if he liked Spencer's singing or not.

"Sometimes, Pretty Boy that mind of your scares me," Morgan said, and he was laughing while he said it.

"Sometimes it does me as well," Spencer said, and his tone wasn't full of laughter. There was a darkness to it.

"Hey, Hotch. Try and jump," Prentiss said after a few seconds of silence following spencer's words.

Aaron jumped up once and tried to jump more but he couldn't. He looked at Prentiss and shook his head. "Morgan, how fast can you get?"

Morgan took off, but it looked like he was running in water.

"The Darkness is strong here," Spencer said, and his tone was kind of scared or at least hollow. "We are going to need to get to that light." Spencer pointed at the glowing light that was close. "Eris said that only one Guardian needed to make it there. There are going to many enemies that try and stop us, but they will focus on the larger group. If say Morgan and Rossi run for it, going from light to light, they could make the end, and if one falls, the other can go on or stay to defend while G.A.R.C.I.A. brings them back. The hordes will hopefully focus on us."

"Eris gave you a lot of information huh?"

"No, she gave it to the Vanguard. Everything that happened from start to finish. I just had to read it to remember it."

"Morgan, Dave d you guys agree with the plan? We can always change it if halfway through it doesn't work."

"Comms are spotty the further apart we will get," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. All six of her appeared beside each of her respective Guardians. "I can try and boost the signal some, but you will lose contact at some point."

"Rossi and I can handle it."

"I agree," Dave said.

"So light to light, Reid?"

"Yes. At the end is a platform like above. Eris didn't have that in her notes, the one above I think it was just forgotten about. Stand on the platform until a bridge forms again. That should stop the Hive from attacking, and if not, we will fight to you."

Morgan turned to the light and waited for Dave to draw even with him before they started out at a run toward it. The rest of the team checked their weapons and then took off. Aaron could feel the Darkness pressing down on them, slowing them down. The first group of Thrall didn't spawn until the team was close to the beam of light that was turning a shade of almost orange.

"We need to get on the other side of the light as soon as possible. It can only take so much Darkness before it explodes." Spencer sounded dead serious, and he skirted the light, but JJ and Prentiss stepped into it. Aaron pushed himself forward to get away from the light. They were about a quarter of the way to the next when the one behind blew up.

"We alternate. JJ and Prentiss you two skip the next one and Reid, and I will get close. I can see you are moving faster."

"It removed the Darkness pressing on us some."

They fought their way from pillar to pillar, only slowing when Cursed Thrall was thrown at them. Aaron was in the lead with Spencer taking up the rear. JJ was behind Aaron and Prentiss in front of Spencer. Aaron found out the hard way there were holes. It was only the fast hands of JJ that pulled him back up out of it.

On the ninth pillar, Aaron heard the roar of a Knight, and it charged at Spencer at the end. Spencer didn't have to do anything but take the body check that the Knight gave him. He disappeared into the darkness. Aaron couldn't worry about going after him. He had a Knight to fight. Aaron heard the gun discharge from Prentiss's Fusion Rifle. Next was JJ's Pulse Rifle. Aaron drew his Hand Cannon and they all three just fired and fired at the Knight. It brought up its shield and tried to block, but Aaron and JJ moved t the sides to where they were still able to peck at it.

The Knight roared before it crumpled to bits and turned to dust. Aaron turned to where Spencer had disappeared in the darkness. He could see nothing. Carefully, Aaron made his way over, looking for holes. He found one that was barely big enough for a body to go through and there was Spencer braced in it a few feet down. G.A.R.C.I.A. lit up the area when Aaron got closer.

"I didn't want to draw attention to us until the fight was over," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"I'm wedged, and if I let go to push myself up, I'll fall. One of my legs is broke, I think. I am only staying up by the pressure of my arms."

Aaron turned to find Prentiss right beside him. He nodded at her and pointed to the other side of the hole. Aaron reached down and grabbed Spencer's upper arm, and Prentiss did the same. "On three lift. Spencer count."

"One," Spencer said, and Aaron felt him tense his arms a little. "Two." There was nothing but breathing before Spencer said the next word. "Three."

Aaron hauled Spencer up, pulling as hard as he could. Prentiss did the same, but they both heard the sound of Spencer's arm popping out of the socket with the strength of Aaron's pull. Aaron felt a tinge of guilt at that but as Spencer cleared the hole, that went away. Spencer's leg wasn't just broke. It was fractured in at least three places. One of which had the bone sticking out.

"FUck," Prentiss said as she helped Aaron lay Spencer on the ground. Spencer hadn't made a sound, even when Aaron had popped his shoulder out of place. "This is going to take too long to heal."

"Yes, it is."

"Morgan and Rossi have made it to the area where the next Knight is. They are four pillars of light ahead. They are going to leave and hope that it doesn't chase them," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"We don't have time to wait," Spencer said. He tugged his helmet up, and Aaron tried to stop him, but Spencer just glared at him. "One of you is going to have to kill me. I can't do it myself. Or one of you can get me my sword."

"I'll do it," Aaron said. The fastest way to kill him was to snap his neck. Aaron had seen others die like that and come back. He knew it was possible. Aaron took off his gloves and crouched in front of Spencer before he took off his helmet. While behind would be easier, Aaron wasn't going to do it like that. Aaron cupped the sides of Spencer's face and kissed him. Spencer's good arm reached up and laid itself over Aaron's hand. "Ready?"

"Yes," Spencer said. He kept his eyes open as Aaron changed his hold to where he could snap Spencer's neck quickly. Aaron jerked his hands, and the snap reverberated through Aaron's body and his mind. He wasn't going to be able to get that out of his head for a long time. The light died in Spencer's eyes, and he stared at nothing. Aaron shifted his hold to where he was holding onto Spencer's body and was able to pull Spencer into him. It wasn't but seconds later that G.A.R.C.I.A. was reviving him, but it felt like years. He heard Spencer's gasp and the flail of his body. The Light coursed through Aaron as well, healing him little, minor things from running and even that landing when they entered this forsaken pit.

"You okay?" Aaron asked, his voice not loud at all. Aaron did not want the rest of the team to hear them. JJ and Prentiss stayed back pretty far, but sound carried in weird ways it seemed in the area they were in.

"Yes but you know, I'm going to have to tell Moira," Spencer said.

Aaron pulled back to look him in the eye. Spencer reached up with his newly healed arm and pulled Aaron to where their foreheads were resting together. "Why?" Aaron asked.

"Because that was what I saw. I saw you snapping my neck like that. The dreams that made me think you were going to kill me. It flashed over my mind as I came back."

"Well, hell," Aaron said.

"Yeah. I think we both are going to want some company tonight. Or tomorrow or whenever the fuck we get home. I wanna cuddle with Luna." Aaron heard the petulant tone in Spencer's voice, but he didn't say anything. This was a lot on him, one good day but having part of his visions that he had decided would never come true come true while he was hurt that much, Aaron's part in it all. Aaron was a little raw himself. He turned his head to where he could press a kiss to Spencer's lips. Spencer pressed back but didn't turn it to anything more than what it was.

"Ready?" Prentiss asked when Aaron stood up and pulled Spencer with him.

"Yes," Spencer said. He ducked down and grabbed his helmet to put it on. He grabbed Aaron's and handed over. Aaron put it on and then reached for his gloves.

"There is an ogre at next to the last pillar." Aaron's G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she got close to Spencer almost rubbed against him as a cat would.

"Which is?" Spencer asked.

"Oh, the fifteenth. There are sixteen pillars of light. What data I can get from them says that this is a large mountain and we are scaling it and going up slightly with each level."

"We will be better prepared for the next part." Spencer checked his weapons and Aaron was happy that he still had all of them on his person.

"Rossi is afraid of what is coming, so they are going to hold at the last one until we get there. Unless things get too bad."

"That sounds like a plan. I think that maybe splitting up wasn't a good idea." Aaron wasn't happy with what was happening.

"No, it was because we are still able to move through quickly and so aren't they. Have them step onto the last plate. We will get there when they need us." Spencer pulled his knives, and Aaron wondered precisely what kind of resolve Spencer had found in the darkness that was his death.

Spencer took the lead in the quest for the pillars. Aaron took up the rear and JJ, and Prentiss stayed side by side in the middle. The next Knight died before Aaron even got to them, and the Ogre was slowly dying from Spencer going at it with his sword. Aaron almost felt bad for it. It was basically bleeding to death. They met not a single Thrall on the way even though Aaron did hear them. Aaron wasn't sure what kind of battle was coming, but Spencer wasn't going to let anything hurt anyone else if he could help it, it seemed.

Just as they got to the last pillar, just beyond it blinding white light appeared. It was a massive glowing bridge and on the other end was just white light.

"He's insane," Morgan said.

"What?" Aaron asked as he stopped where Morgan was standing and panting.

"Reid. He took on a Knight with just his sword."

"Yes, he tends to do that."

"really?" Prentiss asked.

"Where is Reid?" Dave asked.

"He said something about not going into the light laughed and then went into the light."

"That's an Old Earth saying about not going into the light and it meaning death."

The beam of an Ogre glanced across the area just in front of Aaron. He turned to look better to see the Ogre at the point where the light was too bright. Something dark rushed in front and then up the darkness went and came down. Aaron could just make out Reid shoving his sword down into the eye of the Ogre.

"He's just a little off," Aaron said, but he didn't explain more than that.

"He's insane," Morgan said.

"Well unless we want to fight things that come out after he kills the others, we need to get going," Prentiss said.

"Let's go." Aaron felt the Darkness pressing on him again, but he kept on going, running just a little faster each step. Then each step got just that bit easier as he got close to the light. He felt the Darkness leaving. The light got brighter, and Aaron almost ran into pillars time and time again, he only stopped just as the light got darker. Aaron looked up and saw that there were two large pillars that blocked the light from reaching. It was the only place that they had to go, so Aaron ran toward it. The world started to almost wobble back and forth, but Aaron kept on going. Spencer had gone in there, and there was nowhere else that Aaron wanted to be.

Even when the white light was so strong that Aaron could see nothing else, he kept on going. He could only hear the thud of boots behind him. He could only see the white light. There was nothing else.

As if some shut off the light, the bright white light went to darkness. Aaron looked around as he slowed down to a walk. A few more steps and he passed through a doorway or something because he could see again and it was dark like most of the Moon was. There was something that looked like a palace in front of him. Spencer was waiting down on a platform. He was looking at the palace. Aaron slowly walked up to stand beside him.

"SO what are we doing?"

"Waiting for the rest of the team," Spencer said.

"Okay well, they are behind me."

"Not really. It's been half an hour, and you were only a few minutes behind me. Time works differently in that tunnel." Spencer turned around to look at the place where Aaron had come out, and JJ was the first out, and Aaron knew that there was no way that Morgan hadn't been right behind him. Rossi was next followed by Prentiss and then Morgan last. The way that Morgan's body was positioned said that he was shocked to be the last out.

"What the hell?!" Morgan exclaimed.

"It's the Darkness wanting to mess with us."

"I can see why Eris's team didn't make it and I understand why she is the way that she is now," Dave said.

"Yeah, I think we all can understand her more. So into the palace, we go?" Aaron asked.

"To the bridge but first a few things."

"I remember reading about this part," Prentiss said. She looked at the bridge and then to the left and the right. "We have to hold this and those two pillars."

"Yup. The pillars will kill us."

"Then a swordbearer drops a sword, and only the guardian who is carrying the sword can cross the bridge. That person has to kill someone, and then one of us crosses when another swordbearer is killed. This repeats until five of us are across then the bridge stays, and the last can step out, but no swordbearer will form."

"Something like that. Morgan, I think you being last will be best. JJ I want you to come across after me and then Aaron. We will have things to do on the other side while Prentiss and Rossi get their swords to come across. Rossi, you go last. Before Morgan that is."

"Sounds like a plan," Morgan said.

"Stay in the wings at the totems until the bridge is formed. Only then can we get off the totems."

It was hell. Killing enemies as they spawned but also watching Spencer take on the Swordbearer and then running across the bridge. When the bridge was fully formed, the others joined Aaron in the center. Aaron kept his back to Spencer because he wasn't going to watch the fight that he was going to get into with the enemies while he was alone.

JJ followed him moments later and then it was Aaron's turn. He nodded at the three that were behind and took off with the sword. Aaron killed the Gatekeeper on the other side, within seconds of getting there. Aaron killed it and watched as a new Swordbearer appeared on the other side of the bridge.

"Aaron, take the left, JJ the right. I'll hold the middle. DON't leave the circle, or we will be killed."

Aaron found the circle that Spencer was talking about and held it, making sure that his Hand Cannon was full of ammo. Prentiss joined them a few minutes later and Rossi a few minutes after that. Aaron saw that the bridge was solid and the circle that Morgan was in was dead. There was no swordbearer though. Enemies were spawning on both sides, and Aaron understood why Spencer wanted Morgan to be the one on that side.

"We each need to take a gatekeeper but first, get the swords." Spencer charged at the first Swordbearer that came at them. Five more were behind it. That was six to the five of them. Spencer's first fell in seconds though and then he was using the sword of that one to kill another before he went after a gatekeeper. It was like Spencer was a one-person wrecking crew.

In little time at all, the five Gatekeepers were dead. Hell broke loose, and waves of Thrall spawned to try and take them out. They fought until no more rose to fight back.

"We need to rest a few minutes. Eat something, drinks something," Aaron said as he dropped to the ground where he was. G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared beside him, and food and water appeared on his legs. He grabbed the drink after taking off his helmet. He was damned glad that the air here was breathable by them. When the G.A.R.C.I.A.s had given their food and water to the Humans and Awokens, they all swarmed to crowd around Morgan. Spencer walked over to where Aaron was and dropped down beside him while JJ and Prentiss settled in around Dave.

"So, we have a little more to go and then Crota. Morgan and Prentiss have the Rocket Launchers so they will be needed in the next stretch. We will focus on the Thralls and CUrsed Thralls."

"Just eat and relax," Aaron said. He set his water down beside him and then stacked his food on top of the container. He pulled on Spencer until Spencer allowed himself to be tugged into his lap. Aaron wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist. Spencer laid his head down at let Aaron force him to relax some.

The next part was no less hell than the beginning had been. It was Thrall and Cursed Thrall with Shriekers thrown in, but thankfully Morgan and Prentiss took them out before they could do much damage to the team. It was like a gauntlet though. At the end was a large hole and that led to a room that Aaron couldn't see a lot of. He waited until the team was around it almost perfectly equidistant from each other. He gave a nod, and they all jumped down. There was a single room they could enter. It had at least two Hallowed Knights in it, and they looked they were praying.

"Now what?"

"We kill Ir Yût." Spencer turned to look at JJ and Dave. "Machine Guns at the ready. Rocket Launchers at the ready. Aaron, whatever gun you can fire the fastest. I'm going to use my sword. Kill everything that moves that is not us."

"Of course," Dave said. He slung his gun over his shoulder, slotting the shotgun he had been using into an on the back holster like Spencer would his sword, and the Machine Gun was pulled off of his other shoulder. When they were ready, Spencer rocked over to his side to p=bump into Morgan. Morgan laughed and bumped back into him.

"You and me Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"Yup. We are going to stir the hornet's nest. I think there are four Hallowed Knights, two just on the other side."

"Then let kill some Knights." Morgan put himself into a pose much like racers used, and when Spencer was matched just not as hunched over because of the sword in his hands, Morgan took off. Spencer followed him. Aaron watched as they split just as they got to the top of the steps, scaring the Knights. Aaron didn't think he had ever seen one jump so high in the air from surprise. Aaron and the other three followed seconds later, Aaron looked up at what looked like a massive black star in the middle of planetoid remains. It looked almost like an eye. Spencer and Morgan made quick work of the four Hallowed Knights that were on that level, but Aaron realized that there was an area above. JJ followed him as he ran to the left while Prentiss and Dave took the right side.

"Okay, Reid told me about this. We need to lure some Witches out. So let's do that." G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded a little too excited to finally have a part to play other than ammo holder and reviver. Though Aaron could understand that. He followed her instructions on what to do to draw the Witch out which was pretty damned simple as it was just getting close. More Knights spawned and tried to kill them. Morgan joined Dave and Prentiss while Spencer joined Aaron and JJ to fight through the Knights and kill the Witches.

Seconds after Aaron made the kill shot on the WItch, a Shrieker appeared. JJ started to fire at it, and it was dead after a full ammo clip from her Machine Gun.

"The second Shrieker is down as well," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Aaron, get high and get your Sniper Rifle out. Kill her the second she gets into the room. If she is able to get to sing her Liturgy of Ruin, we are head."

"You got it." Aaron swapped to his Sniper Rifle, holstering his Hand Cannon. He kept his eyes high as he entered the room. He found a ledge that would be perfect. Ir Yût appeared, and so did a lot of Knights. Aaron understood why Spencer wanted him up high. Aaron took aim and started to fire shot after careful shot into Ir Yût's head. It was five shots, and she was dead. Aaron swapped to fresh ammo and started to work on the Knights that had swarmed the chamber and were trying to kill the rest of his fireteam.

More and more Knights came, and Aaron was feeling energized instead of worn out as he should be. He hoped it was his light bolstering him and not going to drop him at a later point. He shuddered as the last Knight fell and no more came to them.

"Ammo check," Aaron said as he jumped down from his spot and landed. His G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared to help him check his ammo. His Hand Cannon ammo was very low. His Sniper wasn't bad, but Aaron wanted to make sure he had a good bit of it.

"Who else is good with a sword?" Spencer asked as he patted his G.A.R.C.I.A. on the head and she disappeared. Spencer had used the least amount of ammo out of them, Aaron was sure.

"Me," Aaron said.

No one else piped up with words.

"From the lore that Eris was able to find Crota can only be hurt by a sword taken from a Swordbearer. Once obtained, then we need to drop his shield. While he is kneeling from his shield dropping, we can damage him with the sword. Once that time is done, then we need to destroy his oversoul, or it will kill us. Repeat as needed until he is dead. Ogres will randomly spawn in after a few Swordbearers. Other Hive will spawn in as well. Aaron and I will focus on the Swordbearers. You guys focus on the smaller ones and when the Ogres spawn we will all focus on them. Once he stands up, everyone focuses on Crota."

"You do well on that, don't you? Figuring out strategy?" Dave asked.

"Sometimes but this was something that Eris had detailed. It's only a guess as they never got this far but we can go with it until it seems like it's not working."

"Everyone ready?" Aaron asked. It wasn't that he didn't want to discuss strategy, but it seemed they were set on it.

"Yes." Everyone else answered.

"Then let's summon Crota." Spencer stepped up to the crystal in the middle of the room. The rest of them followed. The doors around them slammed shut. Aaron saw that Hive was spawning outside of it and surrounding them. Aaron turned his gaze around to see something happening on a platform that was kind of above him. That was where Crota was going to spawn it seemed. Aaron turned fully to face that creature. Crota looked like something from a nightmare. Aaron wondered if Spencer had seen him or just his eyes in his nightmares. He wasn't going to ask now, that could wait until they woke in the night or if one of them was having trouble sleeping.

It was almost anticlimactic, the end of Crota. He never left the upper area where he spawned so the team could run when they needed health. Not many of the enemies went up to Crota's level, so Aaron wondered if they feared him as much as they feared the Guardians. Aaron watched Spencer as he made the final blows on Crota.

"Is that it?" Morgan asked as Crota crumbled to dust.

"Yes?" Spencer said, and his voice lilted at the end like it was a question. Aaron just looked at the pile of ash on the ground as Spencer stepped closer to it. He looked up at Aaron. "Let's go home."

"Yes, let's. The debriefing on this is going to take hours because you know Zavala is going to want to Monday Night Quarterback this."

"What?" Aaron asked, turning to look at Morgan. What he said made no sense.

"I have no clue where that came from." Morgan was laughing at his own words as he said it.

"So how the hell do we get out of here?" JJ asked.

"Go back the way we came?" Prentiss shrugged as she said it.

* * *

Aaron was never so thankful as he was the moment he and Spencer were released from the meeting. The rest of the team had been released earlier, and really Aaron had as well, but he wasn't leaving Spencer alone with them.

Spencer was dragging, and Aaron could tell it. After what they had done, Zavala promised no missions for a little bit to allow them to rest and not go to the extreme of dying to heals injuries. That point in their narrative had Zavala looking at Spencer with a little more respect in his eyes. Ikora Rey had been a little aghast at that part. Spencer kept the visions to himself. While Zavala was Awoken, Aaron was unsure if he had gifts. If he did he kept them to himself and Aaron wasn't even sure that Cayde or Ikora knew. Zavala seemed the type to keep it all close.

"Home sweet home," Spencer said as they turned the corner into the BAU team's area. It led nowhere else, so it was nice.

Aaron paused as he moved to open the door to their rooms. There was the sound of talking. Jack was talking to Spot it seemed. Aaron covered his lips with a finger, and Spencer nodded. Aaron opened the door silently and made sure to not make a noise as he shut it behind Spencer. Jack's bedroom door was open, and Aaron pointed toward it. They both walked there and waited.

"But they have been gone a long time, Spot. I thought that the team came back? You said that the team came back!" Jack sounded upset, and Aaron almost pushed open the door but what he heard next stopped him.

"They are back, but they have to talk to the person who keeps the information about the tactics used to fight the Darkness. They need to make sure that all of the information needed is given. Other guardians go to the Moon, and they need to be kept safe." The voice that spoke was not one that either of them knew.

Aaron didn't know that voice at all, and there was no reason for anyone who they didn't know to be in the room with Jack. Aaron reached back to Spencer's pants and drew one of his knives. He looked when he found it empty. Spencer had both in hand, but he handed it over with no words. Aaron motioned for Spencer to go to the right while Aaron took the left. Spencer nodded his agreement. G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared beside them.

"I can't read another human form in the room. In fact, I read nothing but Jack in that room. So I don't know if he's talking on a comm or has learned how to change his voice." G.A.R.C.I.A. was strangely low in pitch as well as volume and Aaron was thankful for that.

"NO, that's an adult voice," Spencer said.

The door made no noise as Aaron pushed it opened slowly. Jack didn't say anything else, and neither did his guest. It took a few seconds for Aaron to take the room in. He looked around and saw nothing until he saw a Ghost with a purple shell on it. It had spines that looked a little wicked as well. Jack gasped and spun to look at them while the Ghost moved to get in front of Jack.

Aaron was frozen in place. Jack had told them all they needed to know to guess who Spot was but neither he nor Spencer had got it. Jack had fallen into a hole, and he had not got back out until Spot had saved him. Spot had revived Jack. SPot was Jack's Ghost. Jack was a Guardian.

"Oh," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Name?" Spencer asked, and the sound of him shoving his knife down into his sheath was loud in the room.

"Scientific Personal Occupational Teacher or S.P.O.T." The Ghost said as it stayed there in front of Jack. "Don't blame the boy. I could have revealed myself, but he didn't want me to. He doesn't quite understand that no one in his tower is ever going to take me away from him."

"You do what you must to make your Guardian happy," Spencer said as he took a step toward Jack and crouched in front of him, ducking down from S.P.O.T.'s level. "That's a very pretty shell for him. Where did you get it?"

"Miss JJ and MIss Prentiss have been giving me glimmer when I help them with things. I saved it up. I had seen it when we were running around the Tower. I made the person selling it think that I was getting it for you. You really like purple. I've been saving up to pay the rest because I think that they sold it to me for less than it was. I was just asking how much more Glimmer I needed, but they said I didn't need more."

Spencer reached out and ruffled Jack's hair. Jack fell into his arms, and Spencer looked back at Aaron who was still frozen in place. There was no way that Spencer had not understood what Jack having a Ghost meant, but he was taking it better than Aaron. Spencer though had gone through a biological change and had come out the other side. Spencer was used to dealing with weird stuff.

Aaron walked around and sat on the edge of Jack's bed and tapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack spun around and climbed into Aaron's lap.

"So, S.P.O.T., what are you doing to keep yourself entertained?" Spencer asked.

"Helping to build Jack's lessons and modify yours if it needs it. There have only been a few tweaks here and there. I also make sure that he does them as well as has fun."

"So Nanny?" Spencer asked.

Aaron could tell that S.P.O.T. didn't like that. His shell kind of ruffled like feathers would on a pissed off bird and S.P.O.T. flew close Spencer. G.A.R.C.I.A. tried to get between the two, but Spencer held her off. S.P.O.T. got right into Spencer's face but at the look on Spencer's face he held off getting too close, and his whole body seemed to slump.

"Yes. Thought I like my name better."

"That's fine. I won't call you anything else, but it really would have been nice to know about you before. We could have had others watching him less."

"The first people we met had Ghosts, and they were very mean. I told S.P.O.T. when he saved me that I didn't like people with Ghosts. Then you two saved me," Jack said.

"Warlords?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, given the files I have accessed here. The clothes that the men were wearing were of a single Warlord, and given what I have found about about him, I feared for Jack's safety if they had got ahold of him."

"Who?" Spencer asked.

"Segoth."

"What?" Aaron asked. He looked at S.P.O.T. and frowned, deeply.

S.P.O.T. looked at Jack on Aaron's lap and then up at Aaron again.

"Jack, are you hungry? I am. Why don't we go into the other room, and I can change out of my armor and then we can go get something to eat?"

"Dad and S.P.O.T. want to have a grown-up talk?" Jack asked.

"Yes and since I don't think sending you out alone would be nice, I think it's best I go with you."

Jack nodded his agreement and slipped off of Aaron's lap. He walked to S.P.O.T. and pulled the Ghost down to kiss him on the cheek. The sigh that S.P.O.T. let out was long-suffering. Aaron pursed his lips to stop from laughing. He looked at Spencer to see that he was failing at laughing. S.P.O.T. spun to look at Spencer, and there was a glare in the posture of the GHost's shell.

S.P.O.T. was silent as Spencer shuffled Jack out of the room.

"Is it like having a kid?" Aaron asked.

"Exactly. I was glad about the two of you taking him in."

"How did you know about us?"

"I wasn't asleep with Jak through the years. I've learned with Rasputin and even gone on small missions for him. He loaded me up with all of the information I needed to teach Jack when he finally came out. I was there when he put you in your cryo tank."

"Jack's that old?"

"Your father slaughtered his mother and aunt just days before the final battle started. Jack was in that hole still when your army came after Segoth. Someone had covered it up with a board. I came after him just after segoth's death. I was already talking to Rasputin at that point. He was nice to me, and when I found myself with a child Guardian, I went to him. I trusted him more than I trusted other guardians. I did not know the Iron Lords well enough to know if they were just a pretty face hiding true evil or not. I don't know what he saw but he saw something or knew something, or I have no clue. Rasputin is a mystery even to me. He talked of his two creators, but I have never learned their names or what they looked like. He said that if the time came, they would tell me."

"Spencer is one. That's why Rasputin trusted Jack with us. Spencer used to have dreams of me, visions while he was asleep and then after he became Awoken waking ones. He used to draw me, and that's how Rasputin knew of me. He knew that I would intersect with Spencer at some point and I am assuming he theorized that I was Spencer's soulmate."

"Such pretty words for such times. I learned of that word from Rasputin, form the books that were in his memory. Maybe, in the end, it's what is needed to destroy the Darkness. Just the love of humanity for each other."

"You've been scouting us and listening in?" Aaron asked.

"No, well yes but not anything said when you guys are in your bedroom. I've also not gone into Vanguard meetings. Just hovered in and around the Tower to listen to people. You can tell more about a person by what they say when they think no one else is listening than when they are in a place like a meeting."

"So you don't mind being the main person to watch Jack?"

"No, not at all. I'll probably get him into trouble though. He's a precocious boy, and I hate to stifle that. I will make sure he's not damaged though."

"Why don't we join them for breakfast. I am sure that you want to be seen after hiding for so long?"

"I don't know what the other Guardians will do about me. I can find no record of other children Guardians. He was not awake long enough for me to know if he is aging."

"We will handle that as it comes. Just don't let him get hurt."

"I won't. There is one other thing," S.P.O.T. said before he flew to the corner of the room and grabbed something and floated it to Aaron. It was a book. Aaron recognized it as one that Spencer had bartered for down in the City. It had been a welcome present for Jack. "Records of birth and such are very...off in the WArlords years. The woman who raised Jack is his mother. There were enough facial features that I could figure it out. You died avenging your brother."

"Yes." Aaron wasn't sure where this was going, but he was going to hear out S.P.O.T., no matter what.

"You had a girlfriend who was banished by your father when you were young."

"Yes." Aaron didn't like where that was going. Aaron had loved her very much and had even named his Ghost after her. The two were nothing alike but Haley, the Ghost, had saved Aaron's life, literally while Haley the human had shown Aaron how bad his father really was. She was why Aaron had become the way that he was. When Segoth had banished her from his area with her sister, Aaron had been heartbroken, and it was when he started to rebel against him.

Aaron opened the book and found a picture inside. It was hand drawn, the tech of the age that was best for preserving faces. It was Haley.

"Jack had that with him. He never shared it with me until after we came here. I heard you talking to your previous Ghost's shell, and you said something that struck me a little weird. I then heard Jack say it once as well. I asked him about it. He said it was something his mom used to tell him."

"Where were Jack and Haley and Jessica when my father's men found them?"

"Well outside of Segoth's land but too close for him to like it. Jack said that the really mean man wanted to kill Jack himself."

"He recognized me in him. If I had known, she was pregnant, and Gods above I didn't know it. She said she was taking the herbs that stopped that. It either failed, or she lied but either way. He's mine?"

"I obtained a sample of your DNA through not nice means, but I was able to borrow equipment in a lab and run it against what Rasputin had run on Jack before freezing him. Yes."

"SHit," Aaron said, and he rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm going to go and clean up, and then we can join them for a meal. G.A.R.C.I.A., tell Spencer I'll join them in the mess hall for the meal."

"Yes, SIr. I will." G.A.R.C.I.A. said, and she disappeared.

"Have you told him?"

"No. I have not. I didn't want to get his hopes up. Just because you had created him didn't mean you really wanted a kid and then I was still hiding. He's a good boy who just wants love."

"I know that feeling well. Please, S.P.O.T., give a few minutes to be alone. If you want to join them now, please do."

Aaron walked to the bathroom and shut the door. He wasn't sure what to feel. He wanted to rail at the world, but he knew that it would do no good. He had to accept and move on. Aaron wondered though. There were times that he looked at Spencer who was staring at Jack in a weird way. Had Spencer's mind tried to tell him? Were there enough features of Aaron in Jack's face that Spencer knew there was something but wasn't able to figure out what? Aaron turned on the water to get it to run as hot as it could go and he stared at his face. He was youthful, having died when he was young.

Haley had been a perfect way to pass the time when he had been young. He had hated the fact that his father sent her away, but now he hated that even more, kind of. If she had stayed, there was no way that Anyone would think the child anybody but his. HIs father would have never let that stand. Segeth could have controlled him through his family. The best thing that could happen did happen.

Aaron dressed quickly after using the sink to wash up. He wore soft clothes, opting for comfort over everything. He left their rooms and made his way to the mess hall. The table that Spencer and Jack were at was full of the rest of the team. An impromptu meal was happening. Morgan was the first to look up at him, and he frowned looking to the left of Aaron's head. Aaron looked left and saw that his G.A.R.C.I.A. was there.

"Now, who is this?" Morgan asked looking at S.P.O.T. with a grown on his face.

"My name is S.P.O.T., and I am a Scientific Personal Occupational Teacher."

"Ghosts are teachers now?" JJ asked with a frown on her face.

"No, S.P.O.T. is mine," Jack said, and he reached up and plucked S.P.O.T. from the air and settled him down onto his lap like a child would a stuffed creature. Aaron heard S.P.O.T. let out that long-suffering sigh again.

"S.P.O.T. is yours?" Morgan asked. He looked at Aaron with barely disguised horror on his face. Aaron knew what the horror felt like. "Wow, Kid that's kind of cool that you have a best friend like that huh?"

"S.P.O.T. is the best. He saved me from the hole that I feel into and protected me until Dad and Papa found me." Jack turned and smiled at Aaron.

There were no other seats at the table, so Aaron picked up Jack and sat down before settling Jack into his lap.

THe look the JJ and Dave gave Aaron at that point had Aaron a little worried.

"Spencer, hello," Ikora Rey said as she entered the mess hall. She looked a little worried about something. "Your message said it was urgent?" She looked around the table, and her eyes settled on S.P.O.T. with no more look than she gave the others. "G.A.R.C.I.A. that is a very fetching purple shell on you."

"I'm sorry, Miss Ikora but that's not G.A.R.C.I.A.," Jack said.

"Well then who is it?" Ikora asked. She looked around the room for a Guardian with no Ghost. While there were Ghosts in the Tower with no Guardian, many of them didn't come into the mess hall.

"He's mine," Jack said. He let go of S.P.O.T. who shot up into the air with a small spin.

"Oh, you. The unnamed Ghost," Ikora said.

"Yes, Miss Rey," S.P.O.T. said.

"You found a child?" Ikora sounded slightly aghast at that.

"The Traveler picked who I would find the day it released me. I can no more pick it than you can the eyes you were born with. I have decided to embrace the fact that I am a Ghost to a child. At least I will have a few years before he starts to do stupid stuff like his two fathers. I've read their missions. I've got grey hairs from it."

Spencer snorted at those words. It was quite funny the words that S.P.O.T. said, and it made Ikora smile as well.

"Experimentation on Jack will not be tolerated," Spencer said, turning the conversation serious.

Aaron hadn't even thought about that. One of the Warlocks getting a hold of Jack and trying things.

"I'll make sure that the word is put out about that."

"You had better. The Guardian that touches him will have to learn to respawn without their Ghost because I will kill the Ghost first."

Aaron saw the look on Ikora Rey's face. It wasn't a threat that she had probably heard from a Warlock before. A Titan, yes and maybe even a Hunter but a Warlock was usually nicer.

"I understand. I will talk to Zavala and Cayde, and we will make sure that everyone is warned."

"I will defend him as well," S.P.O.T. said.

"As you should, as you should. Well then, have a good day," Ikora said before she walked away.

"So I think you just creeped her out. I have never seen her look like that before." JJ sounded astounded.

"I have seen human experimentation. I will not abide by it on my son."

"Agreed," Dave said. His eyes were haunted, even for an Exo. There was a missing something in them, and Aaron wondered what he had seen before he had become an Exo. What he had witnessed or even taken part in as part of whatever job he had.

Aaron knew that as far as his feelings toward the boy, nothing was changed, but yet everything was. Jack was his flesh and blood and had memories of Haley that Aaron would never have. It was strange and wonderful, and something that Aaron knew would come out slowly. Aaron would not keep it from Jack, but he did not want to bombard him with new things while he was still adjusting to life again.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Bang is live for sign-ups! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
